Love In A Life Time
by ClockworkCaptain
Summary: When Iroh's ten he visits the Southern Water Tribe and meets the avatar hiding behind a box on the dock. That's how they met but defiantly not the end of their story. Korroh. growing up story, young Korra and Iroh. fluff for now but will probably change in the future.
1. Chapter 1

Love in a life time

Snow

Iroh was surprised at how cold the South Pole was. His father had warned him, yes, but it still surprised him. He looked out on to the bay and great watchtower that his grandpa had built to keep his home safe. Iroh had heard many stories about his grandpa (many from his grandfather) but he never expected the Sothern Water Tribe to look like this. The ten year old looked over the ships railing in aw while behind him his sisters huddled a their mother to keep warm. Iroh's father placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You ready to see the city old sport?"

Iroh nodded and soon the ship was docked. Iroh waited impatiently by gangplank while his mother tried to corral his youngest sister. Iroh rolled his eyes.

"We need to get off the ship Zula!" Iroh yelled impatiently.

His eight-year-old sister just gave him a dirty look and stuck out her tongue. Iroh shook his head and was finally happy when they were finally stepping off the ship. Then like fate hated him, his father struck up a conversation with the harbormaster. Iroh pouted and looked about the dock. There wasn't much, a lot of boxes and…Iroh paused, Was there someone hiding behind that crate? Iroh walked over to it and found a dirty looking girl glairing up at him. She pressed her finger to her lips.

"Shhhhh!"

Iroh raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean shhhh!"

The girl groaned. "I mean what I said shhhh! Or they'll find me! and stop standing there!" She grabbed him and pulled him down so they were both hiding behind the box. "You'll draw attention."

"I'll draw attention? Wait who's after you?"

The girl crouched and pulled him up so that he could just see over the box. "You see those guys in white and blue?"

"Yes, they're white Lotus."

She pulled him back down. "Yeah, well they're also pains in my butt and if they find me they're going to drag me back to the compound and Sifu Katara is going to give me such a lecture." She crossed her arms. "I don't want that I just need some time alone."

Iroh blinked in disbelief. "You're that avatar, you're avatar Korra."

"Got a problem with that outsider?"

"No, I just, hey! I'm not an outsider, I'm a quarter water tribe!"

She looked him up and down. "You don't look it."

Iroh crossed his arms. "Well you don't look like the avatar."

"Tough, cause I am the avatar and you've got to deal with it!" Korra cringed after her outburst and soon the White Lotus men had run over to her. Iroh didn't remember mush since it seemed to happen so fast but soon he was in the car headed to his grandpa's and Korra was being taken right back to where she didn't want to be.

Iroh's father chuckled. "Looks like you got your grandfather's knack for tracking down the avatar Old Sport."

Iroh nodded. "Yeah, great. Father is she trapped here?"

"She's not trapped Iroh, she's just being trained. I'm sure you'll know exactly how she feels once you're enrolled in the academy in a few months."

Iroh looked out the winder at the falling snow. "Great."

.o.

Iroh's grandpa's home was warm but cramped. Iroh ended up sharing not only a room but bed with his sisters. He tried his best to ignore them. Really he didn't mind Lafey, she was his twin and they had shared a room since conception but Zula was another story. Zula liked all the covers and talked in her sleep. Finally fed up he left the room pulled on his winter gear and slipped out of the hut into the snow.

Though it was past midnight the sun still shown brightly in the sky. Iroh looked at it (not directly) queerly.

"Welcome to the land of the midnight sun, outsider." Iroh jumped and turned to see Korra leaning against the hut. She looked rather smug for a nine year old. "No one told you about it did they?"

"Uh, no."

She shrugged. "Not surprised they don't tell people much here. Not unless you ask and then the answer is usually no." Korra paused. "Hey outsider, do you want to go penguin sledding?"

"Hey! My name's not outsider."

"Then what is it?"

"It's Iroh, Prince Iroh of the Fire Nation."

Korra did an exaggerated bow. "Well then _Prince Iroh_ would you join me for a rousing outing involving penguin sledding?"

Iroh pouted. "Now you're just mocking me."

"No, I'm asking you if you want to go penguin sledding and mocking you. So you in?"

Iroh shrugged. "Why not there's nothing else to do here except freeze I guess."

Korra smirked. "That's the spirit! Now come on!"

.o.

Abject terror, that's how Iroh would describe penguin sledding. Conning some poor animal to let you ride them down steep inclines of snow, which hopefully did not end in the ocean emphasis on 'hopefully'. The two now soaking wet clung to each other trying to find somewhere to get out of the whether before they froze to death. They found a small cave and huddled together after making a fire and stripping their outer layers off.

That's where they found the two, shivering but thankfully not frost bit. Iroh was lucky that the adults were so worried about them they had forgotten (at least for the moment) to be angry. Later once Korra had been taken back to the compound Iroh was thoroughly lectured on the matter and in a fit of anger Izumi forbid Iroh from ever seeing Korra again. This backfired spectacularly as the next night Iroh snuck out of the hut and into the compound just to see her.

.o.

Korra sat up in her bed and rubbed her eyes. "So your mom told you explicitly not to see me again and the first thing you do is sneak out and see me?"

Iroh nodded and Korra couldn't help but smile. She liked this kid. She patted the space next to her. "Sifu Katara had me doing so many exercises today I'm bushed, but we can lay down talk if you'd like."

Iroh shrugged and lay next to her. "Sure, I've never really done that before well I guess me and Fay talk to each other at night but she doesn't seem all that interested in talking to me now that we've gotten older."

Korra looked over. "I've never done this with anyone. Just sit, or lay, and talk."

"Don't you have any friends?"

"No, well I have Naga." She pointed to the small white lump at the end of the bed. "But she doesn't talk much."

"Ah, well I really don't have friends either, I have sisters which I'm told it just as good." Iroh wrinkled his nose. "I don't think that's true though."

Korra shrugged. "I guess it's better than a polerbear dog who doesn't talk."

Iroh chuckled. "I think I'd take the dog over listening to my sisters wine about things."

Korra looked over at him. "What do they wine about?"

"What don't they wine about would be a better question."

.o.

It was early morning when Iroh slipped back in the hut and into his bed hoping no one was the wiser. He didn't seem to get in trouble so he figured he was home free at least until he did get caught. That was four days later when he fell asleep next to Korra and was discovered by his Great Aunt Katara who was terrifying when angered. After that he was drug home and enrolled early into the academy.

Korra, who was under the close eye of White Lotus guard, met Iroh a year later at the shipyard. She gave him an appraising eye and looked him up and down. "You didn't say goodbye, last year."

Iroh scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, well they really didn't give me a choice. I'm surprised they're letting me see you. Great Aunt Katara looked pretty mad last time I saw her."

"She forgives easy enough." She looked him up and down. "So how was the academy?"

"Horrible. They make me run and memorize all this stuff. My father said training to be the avatar is similar so I now know why you ran away so much."

"Have you made any friends?"

"Absolutely none." Iroh shrugged. "I'm starting to think I'm a very unlikeable person."

"I like you." Korra said nonchalantly.

Iroh smiled. "Well at least one person does."

Korra hocked her arm in his like she had seen people do on the street when they walked together. "Come with me! I've got so show you Naga! She's grown so big!"

.o.

"I'll miss you so much!" Korra hugged Iroh close. "I don't want you to go."

Iroh stepped back. "Same, I don't want to go either. I'll miss you Korra. Write me?"

Korra smiled. "Sure."

She watched as he bored the ship and stood by the railing. He waved to her until he was a dot in the harbor. The ten year old sighed knowing it would be another year until she'd see him again. White Lotus guards escorted her back to the compound where she practiced her waterbending. She bashed a dummy with a barrage of icicles. She didn't want to wait almost a whole year to see her only friend again. She felt so isolated she wanted to cry but she held them in. She was the avatar, she had to walk this path alone and she couldn't cry about it now.

.o.

Korra didn't have to wait a year; she barely had to wait five months before she saw Iroh again. But it was too somber an occasion for her to enjoy his visit. The visit was black, everyone wore black, all the flags were black, and the sky seemed permanently black. He wasn't there long but one night they did sneak out and sat on a high wall of the compound and talked under the starts.

Iroh pulled his legs close to him. "I'm afraid Korra this might be the last time I'll visit this place."

"Why? You can't not come! I'll go mad!"

"I don't think you'll go mad but we only came down here to visit my Grandpa. Now that he's-he's gone I don't see a reason for my family to travel all this way."

Korra pouted. "That's not fair! I don't want this to be the last time you ever come here." She started to cry. "I'll miss you and you'll forget me."

"I won't forget you Korra." Iroh smiled. "You're unforgettable. I bet if I ever get amnesia I'll still remember you."

Korra giggled. "No you won't that's impossible to get amnesia and remember me."

"Well let's hope we never have to test that theory." Iroh smiled and then the two moved on to talk about other things until the sun came up and a guard found them still talking a fine layer of snow on their shoulders. Then it was another bitter good-bye that was possibly a final one. That night Korra slept in the stable with Naga just so she could be near something.

.o.

When Korra was thirteen Katara pulled her from her bed and got her dressed long before her training was supposed to start. The old master didn't tell her anything as she pulled her to the harbor in the early morning light. Korra was grumpy until she saw the ship with red flags dancing in the wind. Not waiting for permission she run into the bay and water bent herself through the water and on to the deck of the ship where Iroh was waiting.

He looked different, three years had made him taller and he looked more serious than before. Korra hesitated unsure if this was her friend who sent her all the letters that made her laugh than the prince pulled her into a hug.

"Surprise!" He smiled as the snow started to fall on to the deck.

Korra looked around. "How did you? Why are you?"

"My grandfather is coming to visit Great Aunt Katara. I begged him to let me come with him and he finally relented. Though in exchange I had to promise to be good and not break the rules."

Korra smirked. "And how honest were you when you made that promise?"

Iroh grinned. "I might have crossed my fingers."

Behind him the ship docked properly and Fire Lord Zuko disembarked to greet his old friend. He offered Katara his arm as they walked to the coach waiting.

"They're already plotting." Zuko confessed.

"I tried to warn you in my letters, Zuko. It wouldn't take five minutes and the two would be up to something."

"I thought you were exaggerating." Zuko shook his head. "Either way thank you for inviting me down here and allowing Iroh to come to."

"Well that's why I invited you. I hoped you would bring the young prince with you. Korra's half way through learning earth bending and she's started to loose interest. She's so lonely it'll be good for her to have a friend visit even if for just a few weeks."

Zuko nodded. "Well he begged to come to see her and I fear Iroh has similar difficulties at the academy. It's true he'll be a great commander and be respected by all who serve with him but he's failed to make one good friend in the lot." He looked back at the two now walking of the ship laughing. "I believe this visit will be mutually beneficial."

Katara nodded. "You know if it's a success I believe we should make it an annual thing."

"We'll see Katara. We'll see."

A/N: Ok so I realized I don't write a whole lot of Korroh falling in love stories and so I want to fix that. This is going to be a short series that I hope to wrap up in four chapters. So please comment if you feel so compelled and I'll see you later!~C.C.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: so you've probably notice the jump in rating to T and while I'm not sure yet it might got to M later on but I'm unsure at the moment so it will stay at T for now. I hope you enjoy!

Steam

Korra laughed flopping in the snow. "Ah! I forgot how much fun this is!" A penguin waddled past her. "Penguin sledding is the best!"

Iroh sat down next to her. "Yeah, and it's even better when you don't end up in the ocean."

Korra smirked. "Maybe for you outsider."

Iroh rolled his eyes. "I'm still a quarter water tribe I don't see why you have to keep calling me outsider."

"Because you come from the outside. It's a complement of sorts."

"I don't think so." Iroh looked at her face with mocha skin and bright blue eyes. Up until this point he had never really studied her face and usually when thinking of her the dirty girl hiding behind the boxes was what came to mind. Something had changed, however, Korra was, for lack of a better word, pretty and by the looks of her messy hair she wasn't trying to be. He must have been looking too long because Korra sat up and frowned.

"You're staring at me."

Iroh instantly turned red and looked away. "Sorry, I didn't, I just spaced out."

Korra sighed and lay back down. "Ok, whatever you say outsider."

Iroh looked over at her. "So um do you want to do one more run or head back? I'm sure your master and my grandfather are worried sick by now."

Korra took a deep breath. "We should probably get back." She whistled for Naga who came bounding over and almost knocked her over. "Hey! Let's ride on Naga's back! I'm sure she can handle both our weights!"

Iroh looked at the polar bear dog dubiously. "You sure? I mean have you ever ridden her before."

Korra jumped on to Naga's back. "Oh yeah lots of times! And sometimes she even goes where I want her!"

Wondering if he was going to regret this later Iroh got on and held on tight to her waist as the Naga took off in the general direction of the compound. That night Iroh fell exhausted on his bed and was more than ready for some sleep. His eyes were closed for a few moments before there was someone shaking him awake.

"You can't really be asleep." Korra wined.

He rolled over to look at Korra. "In a prefect world I would be. What do you want Kor?"

"Kor?" She put her hands on her hips. "It's Korra."

"Sorry, too sleepy to pronounce both syllables right now."

The girl frowned and kind of looked like a deflated balloon. "You used to be able to stay up all night with me. You're getting old."

"I'm not old, I'm only a year older than you. It's just that today's been exhausting, walking through all that snow and stuff. I'm tiered. How are you not tiered?"

Korra sighed and lay down next to him. "This is my home. I'm used to it." She looked at him in the dark. "What's your home like?"

"The academy? Or home-home?"

"Home-home silly."

"Well it's warm, has a lot of plants and red things. It's different from here, a lot different."

"Oh…you're not very good at descriptions."

Iroh yawned. "I'm better when I'm not half asleep but really the place is indescribable you should try to visit it one day."

"I'll put that on my 'once I'm out of here' list. So the people do they look like you? All pale with bright eyes and black hair?"

"Uh, not really. I mean some do others don't and most have brown eyes; it's kind of a royal family thing to have the gold eyes."

"Oh, so the people there, are they are pretty as you?"

"What?!" Iroh sat up. "Are you calling me pretty?"

"Yeah? So what? you are pretty."

"I'm not pretty I'm handsome. Pretty is for girls." Iroh crossed his arms and snorted some fire. "And I'm not a girl."

Korra leaned back. "I know but you're not exactly handsome, your features are too refined and you don't have any scars or broad shoulders."

"I'm only fourteen, I'm not supposed to! As to your other question I don't know they all seem pretty normal to me but I guess they're all attractive. I've never really looked at people like that."

"So you've never found someone pretty?"

Iroh shook his head. "No, I have. I've just never uh…it just wasn't someone from the Fire Nation." Iroh felt blood rush to his cheeks.

Korra looked over with sudden interest. "Oh? Who was it?"

"Just some girl." Iroh lied. "I just saw her in passing."

Korra chuckled. "You know your voice cracks when you lie."

"Does not!" Iroh heard his voice crack and cringed.

"Does too! Now spill who do you think is pretty?"

Iroh looked away happy that the darkness covered the red in his cheeks. "Uh…you."

Korra punched him in the ribs. "You liar! No one thinks I'm pretty. I don't put on make up, or brush my hair, or anything like what you see in the magazines. There is no way I'm pretty."

Iroh looked at her. "But that's what makes you pretty. You're honest in how you look and I think you're pretty."

Korra hit him with a pillow. "You're weird. You know that?"

"I've got two sisters who make sure I do. Weird or not you're still pretty." Iroh couldn't understand why he was so insistent on calling her pretty. She didn't believe him and that should have been the end of it. So why did he keep fighting for it? Iroh rolled over hoping she would leave soon.

Korra climbed up on to his shoulder and looked down at him. "Am I pretty enough to kiss?"

Iroh looked over and before he could react she had kissed him and run back to her room. Iroh shook his head and got up and snuck into Korra's room. Korra looked over and him from under a ton of blankets. Iroh leaned again the wall. "I never knew the avatar was the type to kiss and run."

Korra sat up. "I didn't know you were the type to chase girls around."

Iroh smirked. "I only chase the pretty ones." Calmly he walked over and kissed her softly before heading back to his room. "Good night avatar."

"Good night outsider."

.o.

To say the visit was a success would have been an understatement. Katara watched her student became focused and more determined than ever to master that element. Katara got letters from Zuko stating the same thing that Iroh seemed to be doing better in his own classes though that might have been because he got to choose some of them.

~ _He's taking sign language, I'm not sure how that's going to help him in the future but I guess it's better than him learning more High Court. I don't want to impose but I do believe that a visit next year is not out of the cards. It was also good to see you too. There's so few of us left it's nice to catch up with those who remain. ~_

Katara looked over at Korra working hard to master an advanced earth-bending move and smiled. Clearly all Korra needed a friend to get her head back in the game. She would never understand why the White Lotus kept Korra away from other people her age, Aang didn't learn in a vacuum so why did it seem Korra had to?

.o.

When the next summer rolled around Katara suddenly became worried that Korra was seeing more in her friendship with Iroh than was there. Korra stood waiting on the dock with her hair up and considerably less messy than normal and was even wearing earings. Katara watched as the Korra flung her arms around his neck. As the prince hugged the avatar back, he kissed Korra's cheek so quickly Katara wondered if she actually saw it or not. The water bending master made a note to have a guard place between the two's bedrooms just incase what she saw was real.

.o.

Korra pulled Iroh in to the training arena. "You've got to see this new move I've mastered!"

She left him by the edge of the arena and showed him a massive land slid that left her on a platform fifteen feet in the air before dropping the earth and leaving the arena floor just as smooth as when they came in.

"Tada!" Korra smiled. "And that's the move I used that let me pass my earth bending test! I'm now going to learn fire bending! Isn't that exciting?"

Iroh nodded. "Very, maybe on my next visit we can spare."

Korra put up her fists. "Or we can spare right now." She danced on her toes. "Do a little hand to hand? Show me what that big expensive military taught you. Come on! Just try and take me!"

Iroh chuckled and pulled off his coat and over shirt cracking his knuckles. "Let's see what you've got."

Korra smirked as Iroh walked into the arena and put his fists up. She could tell by his body language he wasn't going to take her seriously. Her smirk became a grin this was going to be fun.

Iroh landed on his back for the fourth time. He groaned as he stood back up. "You're really strong." He commented as he got to his feet. "Ok, let's try this again."

Korra put her hands on her hips. "Do you really want to? I'm just going to knock you back down."

Iroh chuckled. "Every time you knock me down I just get back up stronger and more experienced. I'll win eventually."

Korra giggled. "I don't think so outsider." She did another move and Iroh was back on his back and she was on top of him. "You know the masters tell me that the best fights are the ones you win not the ones you learn from."

"Why is that?"

"Because sometimes when you fall down you can't get back up again."

Iroh smiled. "I don't think like that, you don't learn by winnig."

"I'm so glad you're such an optimist." Korra leaned down so that they were nose to nose. "You're a breath of fresh air outsider." Korra kissed him softly. "I missed you."

Iroh kissed back. "I missed you too."

She rested her head on his shoulder. "How's school? You graduate soon don't you?"

Iroh nodded. "I have another year. I'll graduate after I turn sixteen which will be in a few months."

"Will you still be able to visit me?"

"Yeah, I'll come back next year for sure."

"And after that?"

"It won't be as concrete but I hope to. I've been told I might be working under General Bumi, he's Katara's oldest son so there's a possibility I might be here more but I can't make any promises."

Korra nodded. "You'll still write right?"

"Yeah." Iroh nodded and sat up. "I hear some people coming we'd better."

"Get off the ground, got it." Korra stood up and helped Iroh to his feet. The footsteps grew closer and the two started to spare like they has never stopped.

Korra looked to the side as Katara threw up her arms. "I found them!" She yelled behind her. "They're sparing in the arena!"

Zuko walked in just as Korra socked him in the jaw. "You should have blocked that one Iroh." The former Fire Lord crossed his arms. "What type of school are they sending you to?"

Korra saw Iroh's eye twitch as he doubled down and started to really spare with her. He won that round and Korra had to wonder if he had been trying to before or had he learned her weaknesses? She wanted to see what would happen the next round but they were dragged to dinner.

.o.

Korra cursed. She couldn't get into Iroh's room to talk to him. There was a guard in the way and she had no idea what to do but sit in her room and sulk. The week passed to quickly and the two never felt that they were ever truly alone. Korra snuck a last kiss right before he left. It was a week later Korra almost kicked herself.

"I'm a water bender! I could have made a ledge outside and walked to his room! Idiot!" She banged her head against the wall. "Well I guess there's always next year."

.o.

 _~Dear Katara,_

 _Did you see what I saw during this last visit? I'm not sure if we should let them see each other again next year. I think you should breach the subject with Avatar Korra, try to be gentle but firm. I'll tell Iroh and report back on how he takes it._

 _~Fire Lord Zuko_

 _~Dear Zuzu,_

 _Do you have any other brilliant ideas? I attempted to tackle the issue and was met with heavy resistance when I did as suggested, and Korra, with the training she's received so far, has a great control of fire now and the temper to boot. Her response reminded me of your father a bit but don't worry it was handled._

 _~ Master Sifu Katara of the Mighty Southern Water Tribe_

 _~Dear, Katara_

 _I tried talking to Iroh about it. It did not end well. He is grounded at the moment. By the way how do you feel about coming up here? I have so burns that need healing._

 _~Slightly Krispy Fire Lord_

 _~Dear, Zuzu_

 _Sorry I can't leave the Southern Water Tribe you'll just have to come here. As for keeping the two a part I feel like it will only end badly as one will do something reckless to see the other. We might as well have the meeting on our turf as it were. I hope that will quell your worries._

 _~Katara._

 _~Dear, Katara_

 _No it does not since I know what it's like to be a boy at Iroh's age but I must confess that I fear what he'll do to if he cannot see her. I feel that we should at least warn them of the dangers of being close at such a young age. I don't want to see them loose their friendship._

 _~Fire Lord Zuko_

Katara looked at the letter and sighed. "I've tried to tell her that a million times already."

.o.

Korra didn't ever try to hide the kiss she gave Iroh when he walked into the compound. Katara had dropped enough hints about how she was supposed to act around Iroh to know she knew about them. Later she regretted the kiss because of how busy everyone kept them. She felt like she was dragging herself to bed that night. She frowned; she was not going to let them win, damn it. Iroh was her one and only friend and she was not going to be robbed of those late night talks they loved!

Exhausted muscles and all Korra made her way out on to winding and made a ledge to walk on. Quietly, she traveled along the walks of the building and into Iroh's room. Iroh looked at her with exhaustion in his eyes but a smile on his lips.

"Korra I." He laid back. "I'm so tired."

She snuggled up next to him. "I know, me too. I just want to snuggle with you here and maybe talk about stuff? Can we do that?"

Iroh gave her a weary smile. "Yeah, I'd like that." He cuddled closer to her. "So what do you want to talk about?"

Korra smiled. "Anything and everything, I just want to hear your voice."

.o.

Katara looked down at the sleeping pair and sighed. She looked over at Zuko who was standing next to him. "So what do you suggest we do?" She asked.

"Absolutely nothing." Zuko turned away and looked back. "We let it run its course and pick up the pieces when it all comes falling down."

Katara frowned and fallowed. "You think it's doomed don't you?"

"She's known nothing but him. Once she's out in the world she'll want to experience it to the fullest. Unfortunately I fear that will mean my dear grandson will become more of a weight than a companion."

The two left the room and Korra opened one eye and looked down at the chest her head was resting on. What Zuko said lingered in the back of her mind and suddenly like a switched being flipped this didn't seem so right anymore. Korra pouted wishing she could talk to her past selves for guidance. True it wasn't an emergency but they had lived, seen the world, they would know if there was something better out there for her or if there wasn't. Part of her wanted to talk to Iroh about her fears but when he opened his golden eyes and gave her that smile she pushed it to the back of her mind.

It stayed there in the back of her mind just under the surface. Korra didn't' pay it much mind. She kissed Iroh sweetly as left to join the military proper and when he came back ten months later she was happy to see him. The idea that she didn't know the real world bugged Korra because she wanted to know everything but she didn't want to loose anything either. Iroh wrapped his arms around and kissed her cheek. "I'm so happy to see you."

Korra turned and kissed him. "I'm happy to see you too." She wasn't lying when she said that. "I've missed you so much."

"I know." Iroh smiled. "Hey do you think in the future when they finally let you out of this place I can show you Republic City?"

Korra looked at him in aw. "You've been there?"

He nodded. "Yeah! In fact I got you something!" he handed her a box filled with things from republic city. They were little trinkets that showed the city's monuments and a snow glob of Aang's statue. Iroh scratched the back of his head. "I thought you would like them for you room. You know give it a bit of verity."

Korra set the box down and kissed him. "Thank you!" She grabbed his hand. "Now tell me all about Republic City while I find the prefect places for this stuff in my room!"

.o.

Iroh loved how Korra smiled as he told her about Republic City and crazy Commander Bumi. She asked questions and Iroh answered them the best he could writing the ones he couldn't down so as to remember them. He also showed off how much he had bulked up but all that did was start a flexing contest that left both of them laughing on the floor.

Korra sat up and wiped a tear from her eye and looked down at the now shirtless Iroh. She looked down at herself with her bindings being the only things covering her chest. She stopped laughing and for a moment Iroh wondered if he done something wrong. Then she kissed passionately and pulled him in the direction of the bed. He fallowed without complaint. The next morning he woke up entangled with his avatar their clothes strewn around the room. He kissed her neck and then her cheek.

"I love you." He whispered softly in her ear.

Korra opened her ocean blue eyes and looked in to his. "I love you too."

Iroh smiled and kissed her lips. The two cuddled close and hope that the moment they lived in would never end. But time kept matching on now matter how much Iroh wanted to protest. They had a sappy good bye on the docks and then he was back on the ship and his Korra stood on the docks waving. Iroh waved back pondering if Korra's idea to hide in his luggage was still feasible.

A/N: Thank you for reading! Comment if you feel so compelled and I'll see you all later!~C.C.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: So I know this story seems to be on fast forward but the meat of the story starts at book three so I'm sorry if this all seems rushed I'm just trying to get there while giving the needed back story. Just assume that, unless otherwise stated, this fallows canon. Thanks for reading and for those who hate Makorra sorry there's a little bit of it in this chapter but don't worry it doesn't last.

Ice burg

Iroh looked at the letter in his hands and held back the pain. He crumpled it up before smoothing it out again and reading it agian. He wanted to throw it into the ocean but stopped and read it again trying to formulate a reply that could reverse the statement in that letter.

"Major Iroh Agidar, do you mind explaining why you're abusing that piece of paper?" Commander Bumi walked up to him. "Or you could give me the letter and I can throw it off the side of the ship myself since you seem so indecisive about it."

"She broke up with me Commander." Iroh looked down at the ocean. "I send her a letter asking how her training's going and she broke up with me. SHE WON'T EVEN GIVE ME A REASON WHY!" Iroh kicked the railing as hard as he could, which affected the railing not at all.

"Whoa there Major, there are plenty of women, I should know, in fact we're going to make port soon in Kiyoshi. I can show you all the wonderful things that come with being single. You're over 21 right?"

"I'm eighteen."

"Well even so I can find you a girl that will make you forget…. forget…what's your girl's name again?"

"Kor."

"Kor? Well, I'll have you forgetting Kor in no time."  
Iroh looked at the ocean and didn't really hear what Bumi was rambling on about. "It's short for Korra. She's the avatar and there's no way anyone will be better than her."

Bumi stopped his rambling and looked at Iroh. "Come on kiddo, did you really think it would last? Trust me son, when I comes to avatars they are just going to break your heart." There was bitterness in Bumi's voice.

"Wasn't Avatar Aang your father?" Iroh looked at him queerly.

"Yeah he was until he got distracted by my little brother. Bit of advice kid and take this to heart. You can and will do better than Korra." He took the letter and threw it into air letting the wind catch it and take it to places unknown. "Trust me, don't even write back."

Iroh frowned but nodded and waited for Bumi to leave before heading to his quarters and composing a letter to Korra. He kept the letter short and simple.

 _~Dear Korra_

 _While I don't know why you_ _want to,_ _walk away from,_ _smash my heart into itty-bitty pieces,_ _have chosen to end our relationship I will respect your wishes. I hope that I can still count you as my friend. I_ _love_ _treasure your friendship and wish you the best._

 _~Major Iroh Agidar of the United Forces' first fleet._

Iroh looked at the letter in disgust but since he had used up all the other paper in his stationary he'd have to just post this draft.

.o.

Korra looked at the letter with a pang of regret. She didn't want to open it and tucked it in to her bag as she got ready to leave the compound. Maybe once she was on her way to Republic City she could read it. Korra bit her lip and added to her bag the book she had kept all the other letters he had sent her over the years. She wasn't about to leave those behind.

She finally read the letter on the ship and instantly felt bad about ever opening it. Iroh was trying to be sweet, he was trying to be the best friend she had long ago but the pain was still there. She made a mental note to send him a letter up dating him on her life and hoping she could get back to the friendship they had had before.

.o.

Iroh had to admit this new letter wasn't nearly painful as the last one. She still wanted to be friends and that would be enough for him for a while at least. He wrote her back and giving her some places that she should check out if she found time. He apologized that he wouldn't be in the city for at least five more months but he did offer to take her to his favorite restaurant when he did get there and of course he asked how she was doing.

A few weeks later he got a reply and an update on her life. She talked a little about Amon and her training in airbending but mostly she wrote about her friends and a boy. She wrote pages about him and about half a paragraph about his brother. By the time he finished reading the letter he not only hated Mako but also was convinced he was going to break Korra's heart.

"He's just another hot shot athlete, he's no good for her." Iroh took swig of his drink and looked over at Bumi who was nursing a glass of whisky.

Bumi rolled his eyes. "You've said that already Iroh. Look if he's bad for her and she's a smart as you think she is she'll figure it out or he'll break her heart and you can pick up the pieces."

Iroh frowned. "I hope you're right. I don't want to see her to get hurt."

Bumi patted Iroh on the back. "Of course I'm right kiddo! I'm your C.O. I know everything!" He looked around the room and smiled. "Speaking of knowing everything check out that cute thing over there! She's giving you that come hither look."

Iroh glanced over. "No, she's not. There's no way she'd be interested in a guy like me."

Bumi put and arm around Iroh's shoulders and pulled him close. "Why don't you go over there and find out? Go ask her if you can get her a drink." Bumi pushed Iroh in the girl's direction. "Go! Have fun."

.o.

Things had gone to hell in a hand basket and Korra could barely put things together. Amon had the city and Tenzin's family had barely escaped at the price of Lin's bending. Korra walked through the tunnels next to Mako wanting to beat some sense into the equalists above them but having to wait for General Bumi to arrive was maddening.

She mentally penned a letter to Iroh that tried to sum up everything that happened including her kissing a boy who had a girlfriend after making a complete fool of herself. Korra cringed at that last part and could imagine the look on Iroh's face. The two headed into Gommu's hide out and waited for news of the first fleet. Mako patted her shoulder.

"We'll get out of this you'll see."

.o.

Iroh stood next to General Bumi as the ships pulled into the harbor. Iroh looked around and frowned. "Sir, there's something wrong. It's too quite. This place…. from the message it sounded like a war zone. Why is everything so still?"

Suddenly the ship rocked to the side as it collided with a mine. The silence was shattered by an attack from the air. Iroh reacted just like he was taught and he gave orders to the fire benders on the ship. He was unaware of anything going around him besides the efforts to stop the planes and save the ship. An explosion knocked him off his perch and into the water.

He was dazed by the event and as he sank down in to the depths was that this was it, he was dead. Iroh blinked when something pulled him up and his head broke water. He looked over at his savior.

"Korra?"

The avatar smiled. "Who else would it be saving your butt outsider?" She water bent them to the shore. She pulled him up on to the sand and looked out at the battle and sinking ships. "Well that could have gone better."

Iroh nodded and nursed his left arm. "Agreed, we weren't prepared for something like that, you told us he had tanks not planes!"

"Yeah, well Amon has a knack for being one step ahead." She put his uninjured arm over her shoulder. "Now come on, this battle's lost we need to regroup."

Iroh nodded and let her lead him into the sewer. "Yeah, the fight's not over yet but I need to get to a radio. The second fleet needs to be warned about Amon's planes."

.o.

Korra looked out at the statue of Aang and the smoking wreckage by its foot. Iroh sat down next to her. "You want to talk about it?"

"Not really, no." She sighed. "I mean we won. Amon's on the run."

"And we will find him. Bumi's got the Admiral Xin searching practically the whole ocean for him."

"And I've finally been able to air bend. So I guess that's a win." Korra leaned back against the rock behind her. "But I don't feel like I've won. Iroh I lost all my other bending. I do the moves and nothing. I'm the worst avatar ever."

Iroh shook his head. "I don't think you're the worst avatar Korra. Great Aunt Katara will be able to heal you. She's the best healer in the world."

"I hope you're right." She looked over at him. "You sure you can't come with us?"

Iroh shook his head. "No, I've been promoted to Captain and I've got to see to my men." Iroh looked over at Mako and Bolin walking over. "Besides, I don't think your boyfriend would really enjoy my company."

Korra blushed. "He's not my boyfriend."

"Not yet." Iroh got up and held out his hand. "But I have a feeling he will be soon."

Her blush became deeper. "You think so?"

Iroh faked a smiled. "Yeah, and if not he's an idiot."

.o.

Korra returned to the city with her bending and Mako on her arm. Iroh faked a smile and acted happy for her. Bumi announced his retirement leaving Iroh to learn from Admiral Xin and command his own ship as captain. The city was quiet for a blissful six months, which was surprising since there was an election. Iroh shrugged people must have been too tiered to cause a problem.

The early morning sun was just peeking through his window as he got up and put on his captain's uniform. On his dresser was a stack of birthday cards that conspicuously lacked one from Korra. Iroh walked past the stack and headed out on to the deck of his ship to talk to his men and was shocked to find Korra waiting there for him.

"Hey." She gave him a little wave.

"Hey yourself, why are you here?" Iroh tilted his head. "Everything ok?"

"No I need your help the Southern Water Tribe is under attack by the north and they need military support but President Raiko won't help so I came to you."

Iroh was silent for a moment. "I could suggest to Admiral Xin that the fleet go down south to do some routine training exercises. If we happen to run into a blockade and they attack well we'd have to engage."

Korra smiled. "I knew I could count on you."

"Swapping war stories?"

The two jumped and looked over at President Raiko as he walked on to the deck. "You aren't plotting anything are you?" He looked right at Iroh. "Let me remind you Captain that you take orders from your commander and chief. If one ship leaves this harbor without my orders I'll have you court marshaled. Do I make myself clear?"

Iroh narrowed his eyes. "Crystal, Sir."

The president looked at Korra. "And remember Avatar you do not command this army, it is the army of the Republic and they do not take orders from you. You will not go behind my back again. As you were Captain Iroh." The president left the two standing on the deck.

"I HATE THAT GUY!" Korra ran her fingers threw her hair.

Iroh sighed. "I'm sorry my hands are tied."  
"Couldn't you...?"

"No, Korra I can't. President Raiko made it very clear that I can't help you. Maybe the Fire Lord can help; she does have strong ties to the southern water tribe. She maybe sympathetic to your cause."

"Yes! I forgot! You're father is from there! Surely he'll want to protect his home land!" She grabbed his arm. "Let's go."

Iroh pulled away. "Korra I can't."

She turned. "What?"

Iroh straighten up. "I'm a solider in the United Forces, I can't leave my post, I'll be awol. I'm sorry Korra but you're going to have to do this without me."

Korra clenched her fists. "Really? You can't even help me here?"

Iroh shook his head. "Look I'm sorry."

"You better be sorry! I can't believe Southern Water Tribe blood runs through your vanes and you won't help protect it!"

"Korra I can't. I-"  
"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!" Korra took a few steps back. "I thought you were my friend but I guess you're not! Or-or maybe you're doing this because I'm with Mako now!"

"What?!" Iroh took a step closer. "Korra you just saw him give me a direct order I can't."  
"Shut up! Shut up! I never want to see your face again! I never want to hear your voice again!" Korra snorted fire. "Don't you ever-ever try to contact me again Iroh!"

She stormed off leaving Iroh in shock. He looked down that the water. "But I can't do anything more. I would if I could." He looked down at his reflection. "Wouldn't I?" Iroh shook his head. "I can't do this to myself, I've got sisters I do not need any more crazy women in my life. Good reddens to her and her fire bending meter maid."

Later that night Iroh found himself listening to music and trying to convince himself that Korra would forgive him. They had been friends since forever she'd come around a see that he didn't have a choice. He took a swig of his drink and wished for the hundredth time that day it was alcoholic.

A few days later he got in a fight with Mako, blaming him for the loss of Korra's friendship. The two traded harsh words and a few punches but they left before it got really ugly. Iroh threw himself in to his work and Mako did likewise until he was framed and locked in jail. Iroh read the story in the paper and he honestly didn't care one way or another.

.o.

Iroh looked up at the giant spirit beast standing in the harbor. It blasted the ships back with a beam of pure energy and somewhere in the chaos Iroh saw an air ship fall out of the sky and the statue of Aang sink to the ocean floor. The creature loomed over Iroh's already sinking ship and raised a hand to smash it into pieces. Then suddenly she appeared, a giant made of blue energy.

The seas rocked with their battle and Iroh couldn't take his eyes off it. He saw the dark spirit vanquished and Korra walk away and disappear. Later he heard her address to the people on the radio and her announcement of a changing world. Iroh wanted to write to Korra but the words she had said still rang in his ears. When he did find himself at his writing desk he chose to write his twin sister Lafey and ask how she was.

.o.

Korra checked the mail and frowned. "Why hasn't he written me at all?"

Mako looked up from what he was doing with Bolin. "Why hasn't who written you?"

"Iroh, he hasn't written me in a while. I thought with what happen with Harmonic Convergence and what happened in the bay I would at least get a short letter asking what happened but nothing."

Mako bit his lip. "Do you remember when you lost your memory?"  
Korra gave him a queer look. "When we had a big fight and broke up? No that's the definition of lost memory, I don't remember."

Mako chewed his lip not really wanting to open up old wounds. "Well Korra, I wasn't the only person you got in a fight with that day. You also fought with Iroh and said you didn't want to ever hear from him again."

"I what!?" Korra blinked. "I've got to fix this! I'll write to him. No! I should call him! Actually is his ship in the bay? I need to apologies right now!"

Bolin looked up. "Hey, clam down Korra it's not that big of a deal. You don't need to rush out looking like that you look half crazed."

"I told my best friend, my only friend until I met you all that I never wanted to hear from him!" Korra shook her head. "I've got to fix this I can't loose him! I just hope he'll see me!"

She ran out the door and ran into Jenora. "Hey Korra! I need your help! With the spirit vines, they're taking over the city. President Raiko sounded pretty distressed on the phone about it. My dad's waiting come on!"

Before she could protest Jenora grabbed her arm and was being led towards the spirit vines away from the harbor. When she finally was able to get a little time to herself she found out that Iroh's ship was being repaired and the Captain was taking time off. Korra tried to find out where he had gone but no one knew. Sadly she sent a letter to his usual address and hoped Iroh would get it and not set it aflame immediately.

.o.

Iroh laughed with some of his fellow officer as they sat in a small pub in a northern part of the Republic. A waiter with long hair refreshed Iroh's drink and then walked away. Iroh didn't notice him as Admiral Xin stood up held up his cup.

"A toast to my officers! Just for the hell of it!"

The clinked their cups together and Iroh took a huge gulp of his drink. He set the cup down slowly there was something wrong with the taste. Iroh looked around for the waiter but he was gone. Suddenly Iroh's body seized and he collapsed like a rag doll with its eye open on to the ground nocking over his cup in the process. As his fellow officers took action trying to understand what had just happened a silver liquid drained out of the cup along with a Pi-Sho disk. Admiral Xin picked up the disk after ordering on of the men to try and get Iroh to throw up. It was a red lotus piece.

Iroh felt someone stick their finger down his throat and his gag reflex kicked in. He coughed the silver liquid as much as he could but the room started to spin and the roar of the people became a high-pitched ring and then it faded in to silence. He saw his fellow soldiers yelling at him to stay awake but his eyes closed despite his wishes.


	4. Chapter 4

Isolation

Ghazan sat down next to Zaheer. "I did as you instructed."

"And?"

"The poison took effect too quickly and he was able to throw most of it up before collapsing completely."

"Is he dead?"  
"I don't know I didn't stick around long enough to find out."

"That's unfortunate. We'll need to find another way to use the poison that is less immediate." Zaheer stood up. "Let's go we have stuff to do."

.o.

Raiko rubbed his temples as he walked into his home. The Earth Queen was dead, the Air Nomads were in trouble and he could do nothing about it. He jumped when the light in his living room clicked on and sitting in his chair was a very angry looking nineteen year old. Princess Lafey Agidar, the twin sister of Captain Iroh, looked at him with distain. She gestured to the chair next to him.

"Please sit. We have some things we need to discuss."

Raiko stood his ground. "Sorry, little girl but if the Fire Nation wants to talk to me have your parents call me."

"They're too busy to deal with you, be honored that any member of our family is here to talk to you at all." She snapped her fingers and pointed to a chiar. "Now sit if you want to hear what I have to tell you." Her icy blue eyes board into his soul as he sat down. "What I'm about to tell you is not for the press, not for you cabinet, it's for you and you alone. Do I make my self clear?"

Raiko nodded. "Crystal."

"Good. As you know as of 5 pm today it was confirmed that a member of the Red Lotus assassinated the Earth Queen, what you do not know it that she is the second person they have attacked. There was an attack on the Fire Nation Royal family but as of now it was not fatal."

"Who was it?" Raiko looked shocked. "Was it Fire Lord Zuko, is he ok?"

"No." Lafey held up her hand. "And be quiet I'm getting there. The Red Lotus poisoned my brother; we know it was them because they left their calling card." She placed a red lotus tile on the table between them. "At the moment he's in a critical condition and as such he will no longer be apart of the United Forces even if he does ever recover." Lafey stood up. "I'm telling you this so you can make the right arrangements with in your government to make sure my brother's good name isn't dragged through the mud by your press."

"Of course, that won't be a problem."

Lafey cut him off. "Also please understand that because you were ultimately in charge of keeping my brother safe the good nature between our two countries is tenuous at best." She stood up and started to walk out of the room. "Good day President Raiko, let us hope for your sake that when next we meet I am still second in line for the crown."

.o.

When Zuko arrived at the Fire Nation to protect his daughter he was shocked to find out she was on a ship heading back to the Fire Nation and he probably flew over it on his way home. Not being one to sit around and wait the former Fire Lord took Druk and flew to the ship landing on the deck in a matter of hours.

A sailor didn't tell him anything, just escorted him to a large cabin where Izumi and Karrem sat keeping vigil over a sleeping Iroh. The prince looked pale and weak, there were dark circles under his eyes. Izumi was holding Iroh's hand and looked like she hadn't slept in days, Karrem didn't look much better.

"What happened?" Zuko sat down in an empty chair.

Izumi hung her head. "The Red Lotus poisoned my boy, they tried to kill him." She clutched Iroh's hand tighter. "He hasn't woken up yet. They doctors say he might never wake up." The usually composed Fire Lord started to sob. "Daddy, my baby's dying and I don't know what to do."

Zuko looked down at Iroh's frail form and stood up. "You take him to Katara, have this ship make a b line to the South Pole if possible. I'll fly to the North and ask if they can give me any spirit water to help." Zuko lovingly brushed some hair out of Iroh's face. "We can't waist any time."

Zuko left the cabin and was half way down the hall when someone stopped him.

"Do you think it will help?" Zuko turned around to see Karrem standing there. Apparently the Prince consort had chased after the Fire Lord. "Do you think my aunt can really help Iroh?"

"She was able to bring the avatar back from death with that spirit water. I think it will help, we at least have to try."

"So you're not just giving Izumi false hope?" Karrem looked in pain.

"No, I'm not giving her false hope Karrem. Now go back and be with your wife and son. They both need you right now."

.o.

Korra held her glider and gulped this was it she was going to trade herself for the Air Benders. Before she could second-guess herself she took flight toward her destination.

.o.

Iroh opened his eyes and saw his mother, father and great aunt looking down at him. A little ways off his grandfather was pacing but stopped suddenly and came over. At first Iroh didn't notice anything a miss besides feeling tiered then he slowly became aware of what he wasn't aware of. Silence, he heard nothing but silence. Suddenly he started to panic. He couldn't hear anything and he could see their mouths moving their joy fading as fast as his panic was rising.

His father looked directly at him and mouthed something that almost looked like 'what's wrong?'

"What?" Iroh shook his head. "What? I can't-I can't hear you!" There were tears starting to run down his cheeks. "Why can't I hear you!?"

Suddenly his mother pulled him close and tried her soothe him. He felt hot water hit his cheek and realized that she was crying. She never cried, not even at his grandpa's funeral. Iroh didn't fight her; he wouldn't even try to pull away. Soon the panic Iroh felt faded into acceptance and exhaustion took the place of adrenaline. He fell asleep in his mother's arms.

.o.

Mid-chapter Author note: Yes, Iroh is deaf. No, Katara can't fix it even with spirit water the damage was done and the spirit water was able to pull him out of his coma but that's about all. Also here's a key to understand some of the communication as it's not going to be all in regular format " dialogue " means someone is signing something. "# Dialogue#" means they are speaking it and Iroh is reading their lips. I hope this makes sense and I will be (hopefully) posting this key at the start of every chapter so you don't have to keep coming back this A/N to jog your memory.

Thanks for reading so far and no back to the story.

.o.

"There all fixed up for a formal Avatar appearance." Asami held up the mirror. "Take a look."

Korra saw a tired defeated woman looking back at her. "That's great. Thanks."

Asami kneeled down and gave her a kind look. "You know, nobody expects you to bounce back right away. It's only been two weeks. You need time to heal." She took Korra's hand. "I want you to know that I'm here for you. If you ever want to talk, or, anything but let's just try to enjoy this today; for Jinora."

"You're right." Korra took a deep breath. "Alright, let's go."

Asami wheeled Korra out to where a few people were waiting including Fire Lord Zuko and his granddaughter Lafey, who was dressed conspicuously all in black for the occasion. Korra looked down, she had hoped hearing that Zuko was going to be there Iroh would be in attendance too. After her parents greeted her President Raiko formally welcomed her back to the city. Lafey gave Korra a soft smile.

"If my brother could be here, he would. I speak on behalf of my whole family when I wish you a speedy recovery. If there is anything we can do to help just let us know." She bowed to Korra before returning to her grandfather's side.

Korra wanted to ask more but she just didn't have the energy to and thinking of Iroh only made the depression worse. Soon Tenzin's children surrounded her and she was taken up the stairs but Lin. At the ceremony she shed a single tear whether it was out of joy or pain she wasn't sure. She just knew that for the first time she saw her burden being taken on by another.

.o.

Iroh looked over at his wheelchair in disgust. He hated it almost most as much at he hated the silence that surrounded him. He felt isolated from everyone, even in a crowded room or in the small room he shared with his father in Katara's hut. Iroh's mind kept him in a constant loop of his past and his past mistakes. It was like they were staking on top of each other and he lived in them and the present all at once.

Iroh was brought out of his thoughts by his father tapping him on the shoulder. "Dinner" Karrem had learned rudimentary sign language just to keep from always writing stuff down. Iroh still hadn't quite gotten the hang of reading lips. Karrem set a tray of food down.

"I'm not hungry."

Karrem sighed. "You need to eat. Please."

"No."

Karrem's nose flared. "#EAT!#"

Iroh flinched. "Fine, I'll eat." He shoved a fork full of the stuff in his mouth. Looking over at his father Iroh shoulders dropped. Karrem looked both hurt and worried. "I'm sorry I snapped at you."

"You frustrated I understand."

"But that's no excuse for me to act like a brat." Iroh pouted. "Mother would have grounded me by now."

"Why I'm here and mother not. Eat."

Iroh took another bite and grimaced. "Why does great Aunt Katara make sea prunes with everything?"

Karrem shrugged. "Revenge? You are always snapping at her."

"Remind me to hold my temper in healing session then."

"I'll try."

.o.

Korra looked up at her former teacher. "I don't know what else to do, I'm not getting better."

Katara nodded. "Yes, your mother called me and explained what happened. Come let's get you fixed up."

Korra frowned. "Do you really think you can help me get better?"

The old woman nodded. "You're not the first person I've helped who was poisoned by mercury."

Korra looked surprised. "I'm not?"

From somewhere behind Katara there was a crash and a man cursing. Katara sighed. "No you are not the Red Lotus poisoned another." She sighed and Korra hear a muffled string of profanities. "I'm very much hoping you'll be a little less profane in your recovery ."

Korra frowned. "Who is it?"

"He's an old friend of yours would you like to meet him?"

She shook her head thinking it was probably one of the white lotus guards that had been poisoned. "I don't he'll want to see me at the moment and I'm really not ready to see anyone." She looked down. "Not like this."

.o.

A few weeks later Korra was working on the parallel bars trying to get more than a few steps when he came in.

"Aunt Katara, sorry to interrupt but dad can't find the tea. Oh I didn't know you were with someone, I'll just go find Kaya."

Korra turned. "Iroh?" She suddenly felt weak and had to sit down.

"Korra?!" Iroh rushed over to her and was eye level with her. "Are you ok? Can I help you up?"

Korra shook her head and waved him away. "No, I got this." Slowly she got to her feet and sat back down in her wheel chair. "What are you doing here?" Korra looked up and was surprised he didn't answer.

Katara sighed and handed Korra a pad of paper and a pen before looking directly at Iroh. "I'll go help your father find the tea, you two should catch up." Katara patted Korra on the shoulder. "You're going to need that Korra, he's deaf."

Katara said is so matter-of-factly Korra was silent for a moment. She looked up at Iroh who was still standing there waiting for her to look at him.

"Last time I heard from you, you said you never wanted to see me again."

She nodded. "I did. Can you read lips?"

Iroh made a motion with his hand. "I'm getting better at it, though I'm not really sure what Katara said other then something about my father, tea and ketchup."

"Did you get my letter?"

Iroh blinked. "What letter?" Quickly she scribbled down a copy of the letter along with an explanation of when she sent the original and handed him the paper. Iroh read it and looked up at her. "Oh, well, I guess late is better than never."

Korra nodded and looked back up at him. "So are we friends again?"

Iroh nodded. "Yeah, I've lost too much this past year but I'm glad I can still have you as a friend." He motioned to Korra to sit by a wall. "You know if memory serves the White Lotus taught you sign language."

Korra made a knocking motion after the two were seated and he was facing her again. " Yes, but I'm a little rusty."  
" Well I guess you have a reason to get un-rusty."

Korra nodded. " What happened to you? Why are you here? How did you lose your hearing?"

" I was poisoned, that's why I'm here and that's what happened to my hearing." Iroh frowned. "What happened to you?"

" A mad man poisoned me, beat the crap out of me, almost killed me and now I'm weak, practically useless! And every one of my friends is doing something to help and I'm stuck here being useless!" She paused. "Sorry. It's a sore subject but sometimes I just want to scream."

Iroh shook his head. "No I understand, trust me I know how you feel, if you want to scream go a head and scream it won't bother me."

Korra gave him a look. " I can't scream here. Someone will think I'm in trouble."

"I missed you Korra and I'm sorry about what happened to you."

"And I you." She leaned against him and took a deep breath and wrote out her next statement and handed it to him.

Iroh smiled. "Yes, I would love to go penguin sledding when we get better." He kissed her temple. "But for right now let's just stay like this."

.o.

Korra stood by some penguins as Iroh trekked up the hill. "You're getting slow there Iroh."

He laughed. "Well you cheated and used water bending to get back up her."

"When you got it flaunt it." Korra stuck out her tongue. "Now come on, we're got some Penguin sledding to do."

"Ok but this has to last one. I don't want to be late for dinner, your father dislikes me enough."

Korra rolled her eyes. "That's because he caught you sleeping in my bed."

Iroh shrugged. "Didn't hear him coming, at the same token I have only a general idea of what he was yelling at me."

Korra nodded and kissed him. "Yup, it was fun to watch. Now come on, we've got some sledding to do."

A/N: Thank you for reading at this point the story will go on but you can stop here, as it is nice bookend to the story. Comment if you feel so compelled. ~C.C.


	5. Chapter 5

Symbol Key:

" ": Sign language

"# #": Lip Reading

Chapter 5

Cold

Dear Beloved Husband,

Do you ever plan on dragging our son back to where he belongs? It's been over two years and while you have traveled back and forth between the nation of your birth and that of you citizenship not once has Iroh accompanied you. I want my son and my husband safe at home so why do you keep avoiding the topic while you're here? Iroh is alive yes? So why do you persist in keeping him there with your aunt. This is the fifth letter I had sent with this theme and still you refuse to breach the subject. Please write me back with a valid reason I should not come down there my self and drag you two back kicking and screaming?

Sincerely, Fire Lord Izumi the first of the Fire Nation and your wife.

Dear Brother

Mother misses you, Fey misses you, I just want them to stop moping around the palace. Everyone seems consumed with your well being which I am starting to care less and less about. The good news is the man mother has employed to teach Fey and I how to speak in signs is quiet cute though Fey, being Fey, doesn't seem to pay him any attention outside of lessons. Regardless, come home and stop trying to inflict frostbite on you and father.

From Princess Azula "Zula" II

To my dearest little sister,

Go jump in a lake. I have been in contact with Fey and she is currently in Republic city because Mother forbids her from coming down here. As to mother herself, well, I would feel her statement of missing me might be more valid if she ever wrote me. I still have great comment over the written language you see. As for your tutor in sign language, stop flirting and actually learning form him or else we really will have nothing to talk about.

From Crown Prince Iroh II

To Iroh

You're being a brat! Come home! You're hogging all of dad's attention! :(

~Zula

To Zula

No.

~Iroh

P.S. Dad can totally go home though I won't complain. In fact since we have to share a room here I would welcome it. I can see him talking in his sleep and am thankful that I cannot hear what he is saying.

Dearest Loving Wife,

I'm trying but Iroh doesn't want to go home. He's happy here and, while I'm not sure why my Aunt has found this humorous, Iroh has rekindled his relationship with Korra. Apparently it's much more than just a fleeting thing discarded in childhood. Izumi, I don't know how to put this without harming you my love, Korra and Iroh can communicate with each other in a way I can't anymore. He's gotten so much better in attitude and energy since he started spending time with Korra and she has improved as well but the progress is slow. I don't want to drag Iroh home because I'm afraid he will be isolated there. I do miss you my love, I truly do, but I fear that dragging him home will only harm him.

With all my love, Karrem Prince Consort.

Karrem,

Please I need you both to home soon. I fear for you both, I know that Zaheer is imprisoned and so was many of his followers but like a mother turtle duck I want my children and husband close. This is Iroh's home he will not be isolated. Come home. I can't sleep at night. I need you here.

Love Izumi.

Karrem,

As your father-in-law and still very much not your biggest fan I suggest you come home and bring my grandson with you. Izumi is quite stressed by your absence. Please send a letter confirming that you will come home or else you won't ever leave that frozen waist land best known for housing Aang for a hundred years. Do I make myself clear?

From Dowager Fire Lord Zuko a man with the means and diplomatic immunity.

Karrem looked at the letter and sighed. "I guess I've got to break the news to Iroh it's time to go home." He looked over at Katara. "This isn't going to be easy, is it?"

Katara shook her head. "No, it's not but I wish you luck. I hope you do better getting your son to the Fire Nation than I did keeping the young lovers out of each other's beds."

"Wait, I thought them sneaking into each other's beds was a new thing….at least the using beds for other activities than sleeping thing."

Katara shook her head. "No, that's not new at all. Zuko and I almost pulled our own hair out trying to keep the two away from each other before we gave up."

"You gave up? So let me get this straight, a few weeks ago when Tonraq chewed me out for raising a son that would deflower his little girl it wasn't even the first time?"

Katara shrugged. "Pretty much. Now on to other matters, you'll need to start packing a get a ship to the Fire Nation. You and Iroh do need to go home."

.o.

Korra frowned and snuggled in to Iroh's chest. He was leaving after two years he was going home. She didn't like is one bit but couldn't blame his father for wanting to go home and Iroh was the crown prince of the Fire Nation he was needed there. That knowledge still didn't make her any happier, she still felt so weak and helpless. She thought of her attempt to show of to Tenzin a few weeks ago that reduced her to a screaming shivering child.

Korra felt fingers brush against her cheek and she looked up in to her boyfriend's bright eyes. Iroh's smile was bitter sweet and said more than any combination of words could. Korra returned the smile, kissing him before snuggling back up in his arms.

"I've got to be back to Great Aunt Katara's soon."

Korra nodded.

"You know I don't want to but my father's right I'm strong enough to travel I should be in my home country."

She nodded again. The down side to having a deaf boyfriend was that if she ever wanted to say more than yes or no she'd have to look him in the eye and right at that moment she couldn't do it. Iroh seemed to sense it and pulled Korra closer.

"I promise to write you at any point I can."

She nodded and took a deep breath; she wasn't going to waste this little time left feeling sorry for herself.

.o.

Iroh stood on the ship trying to stay out of people's way. From the deck he could see the Fire Nation. His father tapped Iroh's shoulder to get his attention.

Karrem smiled. "Excited to be home at last?"

Iroh looked away. "Not really."

Karrem turned Iroh's head so he was facing him. "#At least try to look happy, this is your home.#" Iroh rolled his eyes. "# Try, for your mother's sake.#"

"I'll try but during that whole time she never once sent me a letter so forgive me if I'm not overly excited to see mommy." Iroh was pretty sure his tone was harsher then intended but he didn't apologize.

His mother was at the dock and greeted him warmly be all to soon Iroh felt isolated in his own home. Izumi while still trying to be a good mother didn't seem to understand he needed her to look at him when she spoke. The whole palace buzzed with activity that overwhelmed him and yet he felt so alone. As the weeks passed he became more agitated pushing those he was close to away.

Zula raised her eyebrow when he snapped at her one day. "#Hey! Prince of bad attitudes! Cut it out!" She looked him right in the eye. "#I'm not here to be your pin cushion when you get tired of moping around! You only get so much pity bro and you just maxed out mine!#"

"Sorry."

Zula rolled her eyes. "#No, you're not. Look, why don't you go haunt the library like you've been for the past few weeks. At least there you can't growl at people. I've got places to be.#" She started to walk away before Iroh grabbed her shoulder.

"Where are you going? I thought mother wasn't letting us out of the palace."

She turned around. "#She's not but that doesn't mean I'm fallowing that order. I don't want to become as cranky as you. I've got my own dreams and I won't achieve them here playing the part of a fairy tail like you.#"

Iroh narrowed his eyes. "What are you up to Zula?"

The younger princess smiled. "#If you promise not to tell mom and dad, I'll take you with me. Deal?#" She held out her hand.

Iroh took it. "Deal."

.o.

Korra picked up her pen but put it down again. What else could she say? Iroh was miserable in his ancestral home and she could do nothing. She felt week and sluggish no matter how much she trained and Katara healed. Korra didn't want to put more pressure on him so she wrote a fantasy on how she was getting better. She sealed the letter and placed it on her desk.

"Maybe if Iroh believes it, it will be true."

.o.

Iroh leaned against at mirrored wall and crossed his arms. "You know I honestly thought you were into something much more scandalous than this." He looked around the dance studio. "I can still remember you screaming in protest to ballet lesions."

Zula looked up from her stretching. "#Well that was a long time ago. I became good and now I want to be a star! I might not grow up to be the Fire Lord but I'll be damn if I'll let our over protective mother stop me from becoming the Swan Queen.#"

"You always did love music." Iroh observed as a few more people filed in.

"As did you." Zula signed.

"So you have learned to sign some? Well yes I did but all that's gone now. I loved a lot of things that I can't have any more."

Zula bit her lip before her eyes lite up. " Just a moment, I don't think you're quite correct on that."

Iroh raised an eyebrow as his youngest sister walked off to talk to an older woman in the corner talking to a pianist. The two seemed to be speaking animatedly when Zula skipped over holding something in her arms. " Go change in to this!" she signed before throwing them at him.

"What? No! I'm not putting on tights just for your amusement."

Zula rolled her eyes. "#It's not for my amusement, trust me you'll thank me later.#"

"I doubt it." Iroh mumbled before walking to a small room to change.

What seemed like tights turned out to be sweat pants and a halter-top. "Well I guess this could be worse." He looked at his image in the mirror. "But not by much…the shirt is still pink."

The look he gave his sister was enough for her to bite her lip and shake with a case of the giggles. Behind her two girls in leotards appeared to whisper to each other and join his sister in giggling.

"I still don't see your point."

Zula pointed to the piano. " Just go and sit next to that and wait for….for" She looked around and pointed to the elderly lady she had spoken to earlier. "Her to get you. Ok?"

Iroh rolled his eye but did as his sister requested. He sat quietly but almost jumped when he felt a vibration through the air. The perception wasn't constant; it was varied and rhythmic like a song. Iroh looked around trying to make sense of the perception but there didn't seem to be an obvious source. Iroh looked at the dancers suddenly fascinated by how the vibrations seemed to coincide with their movements. Iroh leaned back against the piano and found the sours of the vibration. About fifteen minutes later the old woman walked over and held out her hand with a smile.

"#Would you like to join us?#"

Iroh shook his head. "No, I'm a soldier not a dancer."

She kept her hand out to him. "# I don't see why you can't be both. Come you'll feel it better with your feet than with your back.#"

Iroh looked at her queerly. "Feel what?"

"#The music of course.#"

.o.

" You dance like a three legged fawn." Zula signed before taking a gulp of water. " But a happy three legged fawn." She added seeing her brother's face. "You had fun didn't you?"

Iroh shrugged and smiled. "Yeah, I guess I did. I never thought I'd actually enjoy music again but I guess I didn't think of enjoying it any other way than with my ears."

" Well you just got to feel the music." She looked around trying her best to remember the signs for what she wanted to say next.

"You know I can always read your lips if you can't think of the signs. You're really good at looking me in the eye when you talk."

"I know but I feel bad because it's harder for you to understand me when I do."

"Just don't talk so fast and we'll muddle through it."

"Ok, well what I was trying to say was that Madam told me to tell you that you're welcome to come with me to practice again, but you've got to promise to try an participate in some way."

"I'm never going to be a dancer Zula, I think I proved that much."

She nodded. "Yeah, she knows but you still enjoyed yourself and you can lift the girls. So you in?"

Iroh shrugged. "Well, anything is better than being at home with mom trying to hold a conversation and not facing me."

Zula sighed. "She's trying Roh, she really is but it's hard. She really wanted Great Aunt Katara to fix your hearing too. It's just a hard adjustment for her."

"Yeah, well she's not the only one." Iroh frowned before turning back to his sister. "We should probably try to sneak back before someone notices we're gone."

"Probably, but first you should take off that pink shirt."

.o.

Korra put down her utensils and looked up at her mother and Father. "I think I should go to Republic City, you know it might just be the boost I need to get better. I'll be with friends."

Tonraq nodded. "You did seem to be getting better with Iroh around. I'll contact the White Lotus-"

"I think this is something I need to do by myself." Korra interrupted.

Tonraq frowned but nodded. "Ok, so what do we need to get to make you ready to go?"

.o.

Zula was almost a sleep when she heard yelling in the hall. Rubbing her eyes she walked over to the door and listen. It was a man and a woman yelling and at first she thought it was her parents but as she listened she realized it was Iroh and Lafey yelling. Zula blinked, they never fought, not like this anyway. Zula looked at the clock it was almost midnight, Lafey had probably just gotten home from her long trip back. What could they possibly be arguing about? She opened the door to get a better grasp on the topic of the fight.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME FEY?! WE ALWAYS HAD EACH OTHER'S BACK! SO WHY DID YOU STAB ME IN IT!?"

"I'M NOT STABBING YOU IN THE BACK! MOM JUST ASKED MY HONEST OPINION AND I GAVE IT!"

"YOU TOLD HER I WAS UNFIT TO BE FIRE LORD! YOU HAVEN'T EVEN BEEN AROUND ME FOR MONTHS! HOW COULD YOU POSSIBLY KNOW!"

"I DON'T! BUT MOM ASKED ME A QUESTION! WHAT WAS I SUPPOSED TO DO? TELL HER I DIDN'T KNOW?"

"YES! THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO DO BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T!"

Lafey's voice dropped. "I didn't know mother was going to ask me that or that she was thinking of naming a new successor. Iroh I'm sorry! Look, let's talk about this in the morning ok? It's been a really long day and we're both tired. It will be better in the morning, I promise."

Except it wasn't, Iroh had lost his wright to the thrown and nothing he tried, no argument he formed work. Zula found it a cruel irony that arguments as to why a deaf man could still be an effective leader fell on deaf ears. Two weeks after the argument Iroh was gone with only a short note left on his bed bidding the family good bye and stating that he needed to clear his head.

Zula watched her family recoil in shock while she herself bit her tongue and hiding the letter he had left just for her behind her back. A month later she too left the Fire Nation for Republic City this time with her father's blessing and knowledge.

.o.

Korra looked up at Republic City from her ship but hesitated seeing her avatar self-looking down at her from the rocks. Korra shrank from its gaze and turned her ship away from the city. It wasn't time to come back to the city but the question was…where was she supposed to go.

.o.

Iroh walked through the great swamp letting his head clear with every step. Suddenly a great wall of mud rose up in front of him and knocked him back in to the water. Iroh struggled with the sentient element until he turned to see the mud's puppeteer. An old woman smiled.

"#Finally I get your attention.#" Toph put her hands on her hips. "#Been yelling at you for hours kids. What are you doing in my swamp?#"

A/N: Thanks for reading. Comment if you feel so compelled! I'll see you all later~C.C.


	6. Chapter 6

~Chapter 6~

~Hot Water~

Iroh looked at Toph queerly. "Pardon?"

 _"#What are you doing in my swamp kid?#"_ Toph tapped her foot. _"#Well? Need all day for a reason?#"_

"I-I'm just trying to-to clear my head." Iroh kept his eyes looked on to Toph's face. "You're Toph, you were a friend of my grandfathers."

Toph nodded. _"#So, you're the young Prince Iroh, huh?#"_ She turned but Iroh could tell she was still taking.

"Huh?"

The woman turned back. _"#I said: Why would a prince need to clear his head? Did your girlfriend dump you?#"_

"No, something more painful then that, my mother took away my right to the thrown and treated me like an invalid. I couldn't handle it anymore and needed some fresh air."

Toph sighed. _"#You're definitely Zuko's grandkid, and Sokka's. Come back with me, we'll make some tea and you can tell the whole story.#"_

"That's awfully nice of you."

Toph turned away and shrugged. Iroh fallowed without question.

.o.

Toph set her cup down. "Aw kid that's rough. I can relate my parents treated me like I was fragile because I was blind."

She heard a cup being set down. "Yeah, well because I am now deaf my mother thinks I'm incompetent; not sure about my father." There was sadness in Iroh's voice.

"They'll come around. Quick question if you are deaf how come you can carry on this conversation with me?"

She heard Iroh chuckle. "I can read your lips when you face me."

"Ah, that's impressive."

"Thanks, but I dare say it's not as useful as most would hope. You would be surprised how often people don't face you when you're taking to them. I want to learn how to read body language but it's not easy or full proof."

"Especially all the way out here where there's no one to watch and learn from. You should be in the city for that."

"I tried, but it's overwhelming, too much going on to take in. I found myself getting way too angry and frustrated. I wasn't me anymore."

Toph frowned. "Well you can stay here for a bit; collect yourself."

"Thanks."

"Just don't get used to it; and don't start wallowing in self pity. I hate self pity."

Iroh chuckled. "Who does? Even my girlfriend hates it and she's practically the master of it. That wasn't nice to say; she's gone through a lot too. I can't judge."

"No, you can't but you can be honest. Is she deaf too?"

"No, but she does know sign language."

Toph frowned. "Well I guess that makes things easier for you two. Where'd you meet her?"

She could hear Iroh lean back. "I never took you for the girl talk type." She could hear levity in Iroh's voice.

"Well it's not girl talk. I was a detective, I like to know about the people who are near me and if you're staying I want to know more about you, than you're related to Sparky and Snoozles."

"Huh? I couldn't quite read your lips there, I'm related to 'sparking' and 'noodles'?"

Toph laughed. "Sokka and Zuko, those were kind of their nick names back in the day."

"Oh….I'm not even going to ask how grandpa Sokka got 'noodles' as a nick name."

"It's quite the story."Toph bit her lip deciding it was probably best if she didn't correct him. She tapped her foot on the ground suddenly pausing; there was something not quite right and her systemic sense was picking it up. "Hey, tell me again how you lost your hearing?"

"Uh, mercury poisoning, at least that's what we think. It was the metal looking stuff. Why do you ask? Your face; is something wrong Toph?"

Toph shook her head. "No, nothing. So does your girl have a name?"

"Oh, her name's Korra."

.o.

Izumi walked into her chambers to find her husband sitting on the sofa nursing a drink in his hand. He took a sip. "Quiet night, no?"

Izumi narrowed her eyes. "Don't be like that Karrem; I don't need your passive aggressive comments tonight!" She snapped.

He took another sip. "I'm not being passive aggressive; just making an observation. Today was a very quiet day."

Izumi poured herself a drink. "If only that's what you meant by that."

Karrem raised an eyebrow. "Oh? And what did I mean by that?"

"The palace is empty of our children and you blame me for driving them all away! Especially your precious son!"

Suddenly Karrem was to his feet. "You didn't have to do that to him! You didn't! He would have made a good Fire Lord and you know it!"

Izumi slammed her glass down. "No I do not know it! Our son is damaged! He can't hear! There isn't a single ruler in history that couldn't hear! I did what was best for my country!"

Karrem's nostrils flared. "Oh yeah? We'll last time I checked there was never a scared Fire Lord before Zuko and he did pretty well!"

"Don't you dare bring my father into this!"

"Well then who shall I bring?! Oh yeah! Toph was blind but was still trusted as police chief of a city! And my father was dyslexic and you know what? He was still able to run a city and later a whole country! So I'm sorry if I can't see why our son can do the same!"

Izumi's fists shook. "But they could both hear! How can Iroh be effective if he can't even hear important dignitaries speak to him?!"

Karrem rolled his eyes. "Why is that a handicap? You might be able to hear them but Yue knows you don't listen to them!"

"What do you mean by that?!"

"What do I mean by that? You have never listened to another human soul in your entire life! You never listen! Not even to me!" Karrem's face soften just a little "Look, I love your independence but you're just so stubborn and it gets you into trouble! And now you've run off our children!"

"I never listen? I listen to you! And your rambling about me being some monster to our children!" There were tears pricking at the corners of her eyes. "I have responsibilities to the Fire Nation! The people would've questioned Iroh's abilities! It would be an up hill battle!"

"That's why he would need his mother's support; not you cutting him off at the knees!"

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door and Zuko walked into the room. The former Fire Lord sighed. "I see you two are fighting again." He walked over and took the glasses out of each of their hands. "I'll take those, hot heads don't need help from alcohol. Now what has got you two are each other's throats again?"

"The same reason as always!" Karrem stormed out of the room. "I'm out of here! I won't stand her and have you take her side again! If anyone needs me I'll be in my office, doing something."

Izumi sadly watched her husband storm off. She looked down at the rug and felt herself repressing a sob. "Daddy I fucked up and I don't know how I'm going to clean up this mess. Daddy what do I do?"

Zuko sighed. "What can you do?"

.o.

Toph crept into Iroh's room before mentally berating herself that she could bring a whole parade through and he wouldn't notice…probably. She could tell by his breathing he was in deep sleep and wouldn't be woken up by a small vibration. She sent one seismic sense through the room and Iroh and felt her eyes widen. There was still mercury in his system, still slowly poisoning him. Toph bit her lip, she would have to tell him and offer to take it out; since he wasn't an earth bender he couldn't possibly take it out himself.

Taking a deep breath she tapped him on the shoulder.

.o.

Lafey walked into the living room of her apartment in Republic city holding a coffee cup. She looked over at reason she was awake so early. Zula was blaring the radio as she did her morning stretches. Lafey turned the radio off much to her little sister's dismay.

"Hey! I was listening to that!" Zula pouted. "I wanted to find out if Prince Wu would be coming to the gala tonight."

"Well you can find out at a decent volume." Lafey raised an eyebrow. "Since when do you care about Prince Wu? I thought he was a bore."

"He is, but his body guard is super cute. I'm hoping if Wu comes so will his yummy body guard and I can talk to him." Zula stretched back. "Oh, don't give me that look, I'm an adult. Also you don't see me judging you when you do the walk of shame after a "meeting" with that industrialist chick."

Lafey's face turned dark red. "We-we just have to work late on things. It's hard to come up with plans for the Fire Nation's infrastructure."

"Especially when you're on top of it." Zula muttered before standing up. "Welp, I've got to get to the theater and do ingénue stuff. Do try to come to the show if you can tare yourself away from your girlfriend."

Zula left with a cheeky grin and Lafey took a sip of her coffee. The crown princess checked the clock and ran into her room to get dressed. "Shoot! I'll be late for my pre-meeting meeting with Asami! Can't have that!"

.o.

"I'm still poisoned?" Iroh looked at Toph trying to make sense of what Toph was saying.

" _Yup."_ Toph nodded. " _That stuff is still in your system. Just a little bit but it's not doing you any favors."_

"Then what can I do? Is there an antitoxin or something? I'm I going to die? Like really really soon? Oh spirits! I'm going to die in a swamp with a blind woman and bad blood between me and my family!"

Toph flicked him on the four head. _"Calm down chuckles; you're not going to die anytime soon. Unless you keep freaking out then I might put you out of my misery. You might not be able to hear your own voice but it's annoying when you whine."_

"I didn't realize I was whining. So is there anything that can be done?"

Toph smiled. _"You're in luck kid, that poison is metal based and I'm the greatest metal bender in the world. Heck I invented the art! I'll just bend that junk out of you."_

Iroh sighed. "Somehow that's not comforting at all."

Toph rolled her eyes. _"Man up butter cup. Just close your eyes, relax and lay back. I'll have you fixed up in no time."_

Iroh blinked. "But if I close my eyes I won't know what's going on. How will I know to open my eyes or that you're done?"

 _"Uhg, I'll tap you on the shoulder once I've got the poison out of you."_ She pushed him down. _"Now relax and think happy thoughts."_

Iroh pouted. "Fine but if I feel hands were they shouldn't be I'm not above setting a blind woman on fire." Iroh closed his eyes before he could see her reply but the smack he got to the side of his head told him enough. He took a deep breath and tried to think of a happy memory.

His mind wondered back to a time when he could hear and he was lying with Korra. Iroh's head was on her chest; he could hear her heart beating and the melody she was humming. It was a beautiful piece of music and Iroh tried his best to remember the whole thing. Her was torn from his thoughts by a blinding pain but instead of he bit his lip and didn't stop until he tasted blood.

Almost as soon as the pain started it went away, leaving Iroh sore and weak feeling. He opened his eyes to see Toph put a liquid like metal in a container. She patted Iroh's shoulder.

 _"You still alive kid?"_

Iroh nodded. "I think so." He licked his lips. "I think I bit my lip though."

Toph put her hand on his mouth and he felf the sting. _"You certainly did. Wait here and I'll get something to clean it off. Don't try to stay up or walk; just relax and sleep kid there was more of that stuff then I thought. You've earned a good night's sleep and a pleasant dream."_

Iroh nodded. "Yeah, that would be nice."

.o.

Korra looked at herself in the reflecting pool right before she cut her hair and let the locks fall to the ground. She hung her head. "I just can't be me right now." She looked at her reflection with the shorter hair. "Spirits I feel so alone." She pulled her knees close and wrapped her arms around them. "So isolated."

A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for reading! Also if you didn't notice lip reading is now indicated by _Italics_ mainly because the symbol I was using doesn't show up on this sight. I'm hoping to have more Korra in the next chapter and let Iroh be in the back ground more. Please comment if you feel so compelled and I'll see you all later!~ :)


End file.
